1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for measuring a length using a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method and system for measuring a length using a mobile terminal that measures a length of a target of measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rapidly increased use of a mobile terminal enables continuous development of various functions that may be utilized for the real life using the mobility of the mobile terminal. Among those functions, various length measuring methods using the mobile terminal have been provided.
According to Korean Patent No. 10-0652685, the disclosure provides a method of calculating the actual length of a target of measurement based on the distance to the target of measurement, obtained using a distance measurement sensor, and an image of the target of measurement photographed using a camera.
However, a general mobile terminal does not include a sensor for measuring a distance, such as, a ultrasonic sensor, a infrared sensor, and the like, and thus, the user of the general mobile terminal cannot utilize the described function. In addition, the sensor, such as the ultrasonic sensor, the infrared sensor, and the like is expensive and thus, when the expensive sensor is installed in the mobile terminal, the price of the mobile terminal may be increased.